A vehicle rear view camera enables the driver to see what is behind the vehicle, particularly when the vehicle is shifted in reverse. The camera is typically mounted in the rear of the vehicle and has a rearward facing field of view. The camera generates a video of the area behind the vehicle viewed by the camera. A display inside the vehicle displays the video for the driver to view.
A failure mode may result in the video being frozen on the display. The video may freeze with a frozen image displayed on the display without any warning notifying the driver that the image is frozen. In such an event, it may be difficult for the driver to distinguish between a frozen image and a live video of a static environment. This is particularly problematic when the video freezes while no obstacles are present behind the vehicle and then an obstacle subsequently enters the area behind the vehicle. In this case, the obstacle will not be displayed on the display. The driver viewing the frozen image will therefore not see the obstacle on the display and may proceed with the vehicle backup maneuver.